Jack's Return Ch.3
Chapter 3 The ride back to TUFF was extremely quiet. Kitty was lost in thought during the whole trip back. ''Why does the Chief want us to bring Jack back to TUFF? Does he want something from him or is he...no he wouldn't do that. ''Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by Dudley quickly slamming his foot on the brakes. Jack ended up hitting his head against the seat in front of him "Agh, Doopey! What is your problem?!" Jack asked rubbing his head. "It's Dudley and I did that because I almost passed by TUFF," said Dudley with aggravation in his voice. "Come on, let's go see what the Chief wants," said Kitty as she got out of the car. Dudley and Jack followed behind her and went to the Chief's office. "Jack," the Chief said with a frown. "Herbert." "So, how was prison for you?" "It was just fine; the five years I spent in there was the best time of my life," Jack said sarcastically. "...Jack do you know why I wanted my agents to bring you here?" the Chief asked while hopping closer to Jack. “No I don't know why you wanted me here," Jack said with an annoyed tone. “I’ve been thinking and I've decided... that I will give you another chance," the Chief said while turning his back. “What?!!" Kitty and Dudley screamed realizing what the Chief said. “-you're giving me another chance?" Jack asked confused. “Yes, I'm giving you another-," “Give us just one second here," interrupted Kitty as she and Dudley pulled the Chief to the other side of the room. "Are you crazy?" Kitty asked making sure Jack heard her. “Jack’s betrayed TUFF. Why would you ever reconsider hiring him?" Dudley asked giving Jack an intimidating glare. "Look, I understand what you two are saying and I know Jack has betrayed TUFF. But I also know that there is really nothing else out there that he could do besides be an agent or a villain. And I'm hoping that maybe he'll change his ways after spending some time here," the Chief explained. Kitty stared at the Chief for a moment and just gave off a sigh. "Fine, if you think he'll change...then I supposes it wouldn't hurt to give him another chance," Kitty said crossing her arms. “Kitty, are you sure about this?" asked Dudley. "It's not like we have a choice Dudley. I say if the Chief thinks that Jack can change, then let's give it a try. "So I'm guessing I'm a TUFF agent again?" Jack asked popping up behind Kitty. "You may be an agent, but I don't plan on working with you." said Kitty. "Well actually Kitty, there's something else I have to tell you." Kitty looked down at the Chief and asked "What is it?" "Well...I need you to be Jack's partner for a while." "WHAT?!" yelled Kitty as she nearly stomped her foot on the Chief. "Please tell me you’re kidding Chief." "No, I'm not. You'll have to be Jack's partner for a few months that's all," "How long is a few months?" Kitty asked a tad nervous. "You two will be together for about... six months," the Chief hesitantly answered "SIX MONTHS?!" Kitty and Dudley shouted. "But that's a long time. Why six months?" Dudley asked shaking the Chief. "For one thing, Kitty is the only one I can trust to make sure that Jack doesn't do anything wrong; Besides agent Puppy, you have six months worth of paperwork to make up anyway." “Chief I thought you said that I could hold that off for a while." “Since Jack is back with us now you have all the time to finish up that paperwork." Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other and sighed. They knew that there was nothing else they could do to change the Chief's mind. ““So do I get my badge?" Jack asked walking up to the Chief. The Chief opens up a drawer and gives Jack his badge. “Now listen here Jack. You may be an agent, but it will be a while before I can completely trust you; also you will not have all the privileges of a full time agent. Do I make myself clear?" the Chief asked sternly. "Yes, Chief." "Alright, you three are free to go." Kitty, Dudley, and Jack left out of the Chief's office; Kitty and Dudley went to the Cafeteria while Jack goes his own way. Category:Fan fiction